


And a little for tomorrow, too

by AstriferousSprite



Series: Strawberry 'verse [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Awkward, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Prompt: "i see your yard is full of strawberries and damn they look delicious, surely you won’t mind if i take just one. oh fuck they are good okay one more. okay, one more. maybe a few more. only, shit, i look up and my hands are stained red and you’re just staring at me like wtf."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from this old Israeli musical called "Zra'im Shel Mastik." The song, coincidentally, is about picking strawberries, so that kinda fits.

It was beginning to drive Cassian a bit mad.

Here was this person’s front yard, with huge bushes full of ripe strawberries dotting the lawn. They had been ripe for a few days already, and still, whoever was in the house _still_ hadn’t picked them, and Cassian hated seeing good food go to waste.

Besides, surely whoever grew these wouldn’t mind just _one_ missing, right?

Cassian bent down, plucking a berry off the bush and popping it into his mouth. Immediately, he closed his eyes. _Shit,_ it was perfect.

Ok, maybe just _one_ more, he thought, picking another strawberry.

Fifteen strawberries later, Cassian was still trying to convince himself to stop when someone cleared their throat.

_SHIT._

Cassian’s head snapped up, and found himself looking at the disapproving face of his neighbor. “It’s not what it looks like, I promise.”

“Are you sure?” he said, folding his arms. “Because it looks like _someone’s_ fucking eating my strawberries.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, looking back down at his hands. Oh God, they were bright red. “I just … you had all this fruit, and you weren’t using it, and I thought that maybe you wouldn’t mind if I took one, but … I got carried away.”

“No shit,” said the man, still scowling, but with a bit of softness in his eyes. “Were they good?”

Cassian hesitated, not sure how to answer his question. “…yes.”

He sighed. “Thank God, this was my first time growing them and I was afraid that—” He shook his head. “Never mind.”

“I’ll just go,” said Cassian, standing up.

“ _Or—_ ” The man raised his finger. “Since you seem so fond of stealing my fruit, you could help me pick the rest of these.” Cassian grumbled. “I’ll let you take some home, if you’re that fond of them.”

That got Cassian motivated. “Fine.”

The man nodded. “I’ll just grab some bowls, then.”

“I’m Cassian, by the way,” said Cassian.

“Bodhi.” With that, he turned on his heel. “Make sure no one else takes those strawberries, you hear me?”

“Alright,” said Cassian with a grin.


End file.
